New Found Love and Lust
by AnimeAlyssa
Summary: Kouga is having problems finding himeself thinking more and more about a certain 'mutt', little did he know that Inuyasha was having the same trouble with a 'mangy wolf." A misguided search for Kagome leads to some unexpected hot spring fun! ;D
1. InuyashaXKouga Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is my very first fan fiction. So please go easy on me :) Warning this is a Yaoi boyXboy if you don't like then don't read :)

**Kouga's POV**

I had been running for hours now, but I wasn't in the least tired. "Haha!" he laughed to myself, "How could I be tired, I have my trusty jewel shards!" he exclaimed smiling.

However he could quickly feel the smile melt from his face as he recalled the countless times 'that stupid mutt face' had called him out, saying that it wasn't his own power but the jewel's that made him so strong.

He could just see Inuyasha now, gloating, laughing, sneering, standing tall and proud so confident in himself, saying that Kouga could never compare to his strength.

Kouga could remember, with perfect clarity, their last fight. How Inuyasha called out his name taunting him. Of how Kouga had struck at Inuyasha ripping off his shirt, exposing Inuyasha's lean muscled chest and arms (making him want to see more;). Suddenly Kouga could feel his face grow hot and his pants (skirt?) not fitting as well as they (it?) did a minute ago. ;) He could remember how Inuyasha's muscles had rippled and strained as he easily lifted the heavy Tetsusaiga, wielding it towards Kouga with a devilish look in his eyes and a sexy smirk-

"SEXY? WHAT?, Why am I thinking of that stupid mutt? And like that, again!" Kouga growled to himself. "I've been having disgusting dreams of him every night! And now he has to invade my mind during the day to?" he shouted in angered despair to the bright blue sky.

"Oh well, I'll get to kick that stupid mutt's ass soon enough." He sneered. "And then I'll definitely make Kagome mine, I'll show her how weak that mutt really is!" Kouga said, fully confident of his success.

Little did he know though, that Kagome had already returned to her own time just a few hours ago.

**Inuyasha's POV**

'Damn it! It's so damn boring without Kagome here!' Inuyasha thought to himself. Though he would never admit it to the miko, he actually missed her company terribly when she wasn't here. He became irritable and grouchy every time she left for her own world.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara had quickly learned to leave Inuyasha alone when Kagome was gone. They never bothered to ask where he was going anymore, and would only search for him if he had been gone more than a day.

Inuyasha didn't mind though, and secretly appreciated the solitude. He would take advantage of the time Kagome was gone to relax and think. Although recently he couldn't get to the same level of relaxation that he usually did. It wasn't because he was worried about Kagome; he always was and had learned to tune out his fears for her. No, he had far more troubling ideas floating around in his head: Kouga, Kouga shirtless, Kouga moaning out Inuyasha's name, Kouga roaring with a battle cry as they fought. Kouga,Kouga,Kouga. Recently he had been having strange dreams about the wolf demon. Dreams that would wake him up sweating, with burning cheeks, and noticeably tighter pants. ;) Dreams that would have him cursing that he had ever met that annoying, loud mouthed, wolf demon; and cursing himself even more for having those thoughts about another male, let alone **Kouga**!

Furiously shaking his head Inuyasha did his best to clear his mind of a certain annoying wolf. Abandoning his tree Inuyasha quietly began walking back to the camp he had set up with the others.

Seeing Inuyasha, Sango called out a greeting. A greeting which Inuyasha promptly ignored. Leaving the infuriated the demon slayer to fume and deal with a certain monk trying to 'console' her. Inuyasha's head was to full of conflicting thoughts to even take notice of their antics.

Inuyasha quickly gathered another set of clothes, and the assortment of men's shampoos and soaps Kagome had given him. Their camp was about ten miles from a hot spring, and though that would have taken a normal human quite a while to get there, being the half demon he was, he cleared the large expanse of land within minutes.

Quickly finding the hot springs, Inuyasha surveyed the area. Stretching out all his senses to see if he was truly alone, Inuyasha found...nothing.

Satisfied that he was alone Inuyasha slowly began to strip of his top red robe and the white shirt underneath. He was being careful of the soreness in his body. The soreness that was not brought on in a battle, oh no, but instead 'bestowed' onto him by a very angry Kagome and a certain command...'SIT!'

**Kouga POV**

Stopping to sample the air he caught scent of the 'mutt' and faintly of Kagome. Their scents where diluted by the smell of what he knew was a hot springs. Thinking that Inuyasha might be peeking on Kagome while she bathed Kouga immediately sped up, speeding through the secluded forest. His burning jealousy driving him even faster. (Jealousy for who I wonder wink* wink*)

'Unfortunately' he didn't realize that what he smelled of Kagome was only from what rubbed off of her when Inuyasha carried her several hours to get her to Kaede's village and the Bone Eater's Well. ;)

A/N: If I actually managed to make you read this far, and did not bore you to death, (or piss you off with how OOC Kouga and Inuyasha is) and you would like to read more please leave a comment :) Warning next chapter will have lots of lemony goodness in it. So if you want the lemon leave a comment saying so. Or I'll just leave this story hanging...Muhahaha :D

P.S. write who you want to be the Seme and the Uke :)


	2. InuyashaXKouga Chapter 2

A/N: A little X-mas present for all the People who want it! :D

Slowly Inuyasha striped off the rest of his clothes. Gathering his shampoo and soap, he waded into the hot spring until he was waist deep. Looking around Inuyasha searched for a place to sit and soak; finding one he hastily made his way over and sat in a shallow pool of the warm water.

Sighing contentedly Inuyasha laid his head against the bolder behind him. Before long a very tired Inuyasha had unknowingly fallen asleep in the relaxing steamy water.

Kouga was quickly coming upon the springs, but was getting more and more confused. "Why can't I smell Kagome anymore?" Kouga growled, "All I can smell is that stupid mutt face! His scent is everywhere!" Kouga didn't know it, but he kept inhaling deeply; secretly enjoying the aroma of Inuyasha.

Kouga quietly ran to the fringe of trees that circled the clearing surrounding the springs. Bursting through the trees Kouga was about to shout out for Kagome, but before he could he got the shock of a life time.

Kouga stood there dumbfounded staring at a naked sleeping Inuyasha. Though the bottom half of Inuyasha' body was covered by water it was still all too evident that he was completely nude. Kouga wasn't sure he had ever seen something so beautiful, so hot, no! So SEXY. He stared at Inuyasha's creamy pale skin only marred by his battle scars, but somehow his scars only made him sexier and look incredibly strong. 'Ah, all I want to do is kiss those perfect lips, bite his sexy neck, and lick his-

"Wait! What am I thinking?" Kouga nearly shouted. "That's Inuyasha! A disgusting half breed mutt! Not to mention a guy!...Wait….I…..wha…..why…am...I…HARD?"

Suddenly Inuyasha turned his head and mumbled something. Kouga froze terrified that he had awoken the hanyou. Once again Inuyasha mumbled something and sighed; it was all too evident that he was still asleep, Inuyasha would never have such a peaceful expression around Kouga. For some reason this thought made Kouga sad. "Argh! What am I getin' sad over? It's just Inuyasha!" Kouga shouted.

Koga was so lost in his self loathing that he didn't notice when Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes grumbling something that sounded an awful lot like Kouga's name.

Frozen. Inuyasha was frozen staring at Kouga. Though Kouga didn't seem to notice Inuyasha, Inuyasha was painfully aware of Kouga standing several feet away from where he sat naked. Kouga was turned slightly away from Inuyasha grumbling, obviously arguing with himself.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kouga Spun to see a naked Inuyasha standing looking chagrined. "I-Inuyasha!" Kouga exclaimed, showing one of his rare scared faces. Koga stared at Inuyasha's naked body, his eyes slowly sliding down until they came upon a very hard and erect piece of flesh. Unfortunately Kouga didn't get to examine this for long, because Inuyasha was quickly making his way towards Kouga.

Kouga froze preparing for a fight with Inuyasha. But what he wasn't prepared for was Inuyasha's soft and seductive voice quietly asking "What are you doing here Kouga?" Kouga stared at Inuyasha who was now standing only a foot from him.

'Why was he here again?' He couldn't seem to find the answer in his incredibly flustered brain. Scrambling for something to say Kouga said the first thing he could think of. "K-Kagome. I was looking for Kagome."

Like a switch had been flipped Inuyasha's demeanor changed from sexy and seductive to mocking and gloating. Laughing mockingly Inuyasha said, "She's already gone, *evil chuckle* you only just missed her by a couple of hours."

Kouga becoming angry at Inuyasha's taunt and quickly forgetting his embarrassment lashed out at the hanyou, but before his fist could connect both of his wrists were grabbed and he was violently shoved to a tree. Growling Kouga looked up to see Inuyasha pinning his arms above his head and onto the tree. Kouga immediately began to struggle and curse, but was quickly cut short by Inuyasha pressing his body tightly against Kouga's. Kouga gasped freezing, he could feel Inuyasha's hard erection being pressed into his stomach. Growling Inuyasha claimed Kouga's mouth in a passionate kiss.

Kouga couldn't think, he could only feel. He could feel Inuyasha's passionate lips claim his own. Feel Inuyasha caress slowly down his body, for he had switched both of Kouga's wrists to one hand. Slowly Inuyasha moved his hand against the wolf's body, caressing from his shoulder down his side and stopping lightly at Kouga's hard flat stomach.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that he was finally feeling Kouga, finally tasting his delicious lips and, as he licked Kouga's lips begging for entrance, the delightfully seductive hot cavern of Kouga's mouth and tongue.

This was better than any dream Kouga'd ever had. The feeling of Inuyasha caressing his stomach, hips and back. The sweet and almost spicy taste of Inuyasha's tongue against his.

Inuyasha growled lightly with pleasure, he could smell as well as feel Kouga's Intense arousal. Slowly Inuyasha ran his hand across Kouga's lower abdomen to the waist of his kilt. Before Kouga could process what he was doing, Inuyasha slipped his hand inside Kouga's pants to lightly cup the demon.

Gasping Kouga jerked his mouth from Inuyasha's. He stared with wide shocked eyes at Inuyasha, who was looking intensely back at while he gently cupped Kouga. Smiling devilishly Inuyasha squeezed Kouga almost roughly, fondling him. Kouga moaned quietly, emeadiatly becoming simultaneously embarrassed and aroused.

Chuckling Inuyasha rapped his hand around Kouga's shaft. Slowly he moved his hand up and down, sending fire shooting through Kouga's veins. Kouga moaned even louder than before and silently cursed himself for being so weak in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ducked his head nuzzling into Kouga's warm neck. He could feel Kouga's pulse racing there, almost mirroring his own racing heart. Slowly Inuyasha licked Kouga's neck, gently nibbling and kissing his was up to Kouga's earlobe. Gently Inuyasha sucked on Kouga's earlobe, loving how the demon shivered and moaned as he continued to kiss and stroke him.

Kouga could take no more of this teasing. Catching Inuyasha off guard he quickly freed himself from Inuyasha's now loosened grasp. Kouga quickly turned the tables on Inuyasha. Now instead of him being pinned, it was Inuyasha in his place. And instead of Kouga being teased he quickly got to work on tormenting Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was shocked at how quickly Kouga had over thrown him. Though in truth he didn't mind all that much. He was happy to relinquish control over to Kouga, like he had done so many times in his dreams.

Muahahaha! CLIFF HANGER! Lol sorry but I couldn't resist leaving you guys on a cliff XD If I've managed to entertain you this long and you still want to read more then….REVEIW! And thanks to all of you who have reviewed

Also if there's any ideas you would like me to put in my story, of any ways to improve it then…PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE, TELL MEEE! Thanks! :p


	3. InuyashaXKouga Chapter 3

**Warning: The following scenes may induce ****serious nose bleeds****, read at your own risk. ;D**

Kissing Inuyasha harshly, Kouga quickly set to work on teasing and tormenting the hanyou.

Inuyasha felt fire shoot through his veins, his whole body awash in the flames of Kouga's hands. His mind was quickly becoming foggy at the feel of Kouga's tongue dominating his. He could feel Kouga's hands slowly slide down his naked sides to caress his lower back, dangerously close to his ass. Every movement of Kouga's hands and tongue sent electricity coursing directly to his throbbing manhood.

Kouga chuckled moving his mouth from Inuyasha's. He nearly laughed out loud as Inuyasha unknowingly let a sting of moans spill from his kiss swollen lips. He was so damn sexy, standing there nearly melting from Kouga's touch. Kouga couldn't believe that he was finally going to be with Inuyasha in a way he had secretly longed for since he first laid eyes on the hanyou.

Smiling seductively Kouga stopped caressing Inuyasha's back to instead switch both hands to cup his face adoringly, momentarily letting Inuyasha's hands swing free and land at his flushed sides. Sweetly Kouga called out Inuyasha's name, trying to get the lust-lost hanyou's attention.

It took Inuyasha a moment to realize that Kouga had called his name. Recognizing this, he lifted his lust glazed eyes to Kouga's. Any words that Inuyasha could have thought to speak were quickly wiped from his mind. He stared in a state of almost shock; he had never seen Kouga look so beautiful. Kouga's lips were a delicious kiss-swollen red, his hair, for once, was out of its pony tail and his head band long since gone. But mostly what Inuyasha noticed was Kouga's piercing blue eyes staring at him, brimming with love and lust.

Having successfully acquired Inuyasha's attention, Kouga slowly bent down to whisper in Inuyasha's ear. "I love you", Kouga whispered adoringly.

Inuyasha inhaled sharply, he had never expected Kouga to say something as sweet as 'I love you'. Inuyasha was so happy he could almost cry, but he knew if he did Kouga would never let him live it down, and his pride was much too big to allow that to happen. Still though Inuyasha had to do something, he couldn't just stand there like a dumbstruck idiot. Breathing in slowly, Inuyasha put his arms around the slightly taller demon's neck, pulling him down into a slow sensual kiss. A little breathless Inuyasha whispered in Kouga's ear, "I love you, too."

Kouga embraced Inuyasha, holding him to his chest. He couldn't ever remember being happier than he was right now, holding his beloved hanyou to his chest. Pride swelled in Kouga, just from knowing the simple fact that Inuyasha loved him. Even know Kouga was just about on cloud nine from Inuyasha's confession, he didn't forget for a second how hard it must have been for Inuyasha to admit this. He knew, from things he had gathered from Kagome and snippets of overheard conversations, that Inuyasha was not open with his feelings and found it hard to trust anyone. He knew that the hanyou had faced many hardships, both physically and mentally, over his lifetime. Knowing this however, just served to swell his pride even more, because Inuyasha had admitted his feelings and had shown that he trusted Kouga.

Inuyasha leaned into Kouga's embrace, enjoying the warmth and comfort it offered. He couldn't believe that he was finally with his beloved wolf demon in such a way.

As much as Kouga enjoyed their embrace, he was quickly reminded that Inuyasha was fully naked as he pressed against him. Quickly cupping Inuyasha's face with his hand, Kouga brought the hanyou's mouth up to meet his own.

Inuyasha was surprised at how quickly Kouga had brought himself to kiss him. But any complaints that Inuyasha could have thought of, about Kouga breaking their embrace quickly flew from his mind.

Inuyasha and Kouga shared a searing, passion filled kiss. The kiss quickly ignited both their bodies, bringing them both back to their previous levels of arousal.

Kouga kissed Inuyasha passionately, and Inuyasha kissed him back just as fervently. A couple minutes into their current make-out session Inuyasha was getting more and more annoyed. He was quickly realizing that, though he himself was naked, Kouga was still entirely dressed. (except for his head band and hair tie, of course)

Kouga quickly caught on to Inuyasha's irritation, though he didn't understand it. Breaking their kiss, Kouga asked Inuyasha what was wrong.

Feeling himself blush, Inuyasha looked at the ground suddenly unsure. "yourwearingtomuch" Inuyasha mumbled. Though Kouga had more or less heard what Inuyasha had said, he couldn't resist teasing the adorably blushing hanyou.

"What was that, Inuyasha?" Kouga asked laughingly.

"I SAID YOU'RE WEARING TOO DAMN MUCH!" Inuyasha yelled staring defiantly at Kouga. Kouga couldn't suppress his chuckle at Inuyasha's words. (and unbelievably short temper) Smiling Kouga said, "Oh, Is that all? Well that can easily be fixed." With a wicked grin Kouga quickly started to undress. Kouga untied his chest armor and let it and the fur patches at his shoulders slide of and onto the ground. Inuyasha stared at Kouga's perfectly toned chest and abdomen. As Kouga bent slightly to remove his kilt Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor.

Not one to be out done, Inuyasha reached for Kouga's kilt with a mumble of, "I'll get that." Amused Kouga allowed Inuyasha to take of his kilt. Inuyasha slowly untied the black string that held Kouga's kilt up. Having done that Inuyasha tugged at the bottom of the garment, sending it to pool at Kouga's feet. Inuyasha stared lustfully at Kouga's toned legs and the bottom of Kouga's abdomen, which was now visible. Quickly though he noticed Kouga's large, barely concealed erection straining against the fur loincloth trapping it. Unfortunately Inuyasha didn't get to examine this for long, as Kouga was already moving again.

Kouga quickly discarded the furs wrapping his left forearm and right wrist. Bending down Kouga removed the furs and bandages wrapping his legs and feet. Looking up he realized that he was now at face level with Inuyasha's unclothed erection. With a wicked smile on his face he quickly descended to his knees.

"Kouga? Wha-" Inuyasha started to say, but was quickly cut off by his own moan. Inuyasha could feel the very tip of him being enveloped in white-hot liquid pleasure. Inuyasha moans loudend as Kouga's mouth moved to envelope more of him.

Fitting in as much of Inuyasha's erection as Kouga could without gagging, he began slowly and sensually sucking and licking his way up to the tip of Inuyasha's cock. With an audible pop Kouga let Inuyasha's manhood fall from his mouth to stand erectly in front of his smiling lips.

Inuyasha groaned at the sudden loss of Kouga's deliciously warm mouth. Looking down into the smirking demons eyes he growled out, "You just can't resist teasin' me, can ya?" "Oh, Sorry, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to continue." Kouga said mockingly. Realizing what Kouga wanted of him, Inuyasha blushed angrily. Inuyasha was just about ready to refuse Kouga's stupid little game, when Kouga opened his mouth and let his wet hot breath slide out over Inuyasha's manhood. Inuyasha's brained stuttered at this new, teasing sensation. All thoughts of pride and dignity flying from his head.

"Keep going", Inuyasha gasped. Smiling devilishly Kouga said, "What was that Mutt? I didn't quite hear you." When he didn't get an immediate Kouga lightly and slowly slid one of his fingers from the base of Inuyasha's cock to the tip, letting it rest there only for a moment before taking it away. "Please!" Inuyasha gasped out, "Please keep going!" This being the only encouragement Kouga needed, he quickly enveloped Inuyasha's manhood in his mouth. Sucking fervently Kouga started bobbing his head up and down, taking in a little bit more of Inuyasha each time. Being ever mindful of his sharp canines Kouga started to suck harder and faster, loving how Inuyasha nearly screamed each time Kouga bobbed, and loving the way Inuyasha rasped out Kouga's name in a deep throaty, sexy voice.

Inuyasha was dangerously close and he was sure Kouga knew it. Even so Inuyasha rasped out a warning, "K-Kouga! I-I'm about to-". Instead of pulling away, Kouga nodded humming lightly, and increased his speed while gently fondling Inuyasha's balls. Crying out Inuyasha unloaded into Kouga's mouth. Kouga (not one to waste) quickly swallowed all of Inuyasha's salty essence, not letting a single drop escape.

Inuyasha leaned shakily back against the tree behind him, using it to support his weight away from his unsteady legs. Laughing Kouga stood up. He embraced Inuyasha (now supporting all of his weight effortlessly) and kissed him, letting him taste his own essence on Kouga's tongue. After a few moments they broke apart, gasping.

With a sexy grin Kouga looked down at Inuyasha. "Now, this is where the real fun begins!"

Haha! Cliff Hanger! XD Lol sorry, I just couldn't resist. If I've somehow managed to keep you entertained this long and you want to read more, then….REVEIW! Please review, if nothing more than to keep my sanity intact, and to know that I'm actually writing this more than for my own pleasure. :D Thanks! I swear in the next chapter they will definitely get it on! LEMONS!


	4. InuyashaXKouga Chapter 4

Smiling evily Kouga looked down at Inuyasha.

Suddenly Inuyasha wasn't so sure of himself and his current predicament. Nervously Inuyasha looked up at Kouga, some how managing to find the energy to hold himself up, and slightly away, from the imposing wolf demon. "W-what do you mean?", Inuyasha asked, hating how weak his voice sounded.

Kouga, with how much he adored teasing Inuyasha said, "What do I mean? Surely you know at least that much, don't you Mutt?" Kouga couldn't help feeling at least a litle shocked when Inuyasha just gave him a blank questioning stare.

"Come on, You can't be serious!", Kouga said a little to loudly. "You really have no idea what we're going to do next!" Finally Inuyasha incredible short fuse was lit, "Why do you keep askin' me that! What else is there to do!"

Sudenly Inuyasha's face lit up in understanding. Kouga lett out a relieved sigh thinking to himeself, 'Thank Kami! I knew there was no way he could be so innoce- "You want me to touch yours, too. Rite?" Inuyasha asked Kouga, blushing lightly.

Kouga stared at Inuyasha blankly, before bursting into fits of laughter. "You can't be serious!" Kouga laughed out. "There's no way you're that innocent!" Inuyasha blushing angrily shouted at Kouga, "What's so damn funny?" Still laughing Kouga was about to explain to Inuyasha his own naivety; but when he saw the embarased, angry tears in Inuyasha's eyes he sobered instantly.

Sighing and hugging Inuyasha, Kouga apologized, "Sorry Mutt Face, It was just a shock to find out that you we're so innocent with this kind of stuff." Inuyasha, though still obviously angry, did not reject Kouga's embrase, giving Kouga the hope that he hadn't offended the young (not counting the 50 years he was speared to a tree, of course) hanyou to badly.

"I still don't get what your talkin' about", Inuyasha mumbled angrily into Kouga's shoulder. Almost reluctantly Kouga pulled away from their embrace. Keeping one arm around Inuyasha's waist, Kouga gently cupped the hanyou's cheek in his palm. Looking down into Inyuyasha's eyes with a searing, but loving gaze he said, "I'll just have ta' show you then."

Before the hanyou could get any angrier, Kouga pressed his lips to the half demon's. He had planned to start the kiss of gently then slowly progress, so as to keep Inuyasha relaxed and willing. But it would seem that Inuyasha didn't want it that way.

Kissing Kouga roughly, Inuyasha took out the last vestiges of his frustration (from Kouga laughing at him) mercilessly on Kouga's mouth. Though Inuyasha was innocent enough on most things, he certainly wasn't with kissing. When Kouga gasped at this sudden abruptness, Inuyasha took advantage and quickly forced his tounge into Kouga's mouth. Thusly the domanaince struggle started.

Kouga , not one to relenquish his authority so easily, fought back viciously. Growling he forced Inuyasha's back to a tree, Kouga ground his body against Inuyasha's. The friction of his thrusting and grinding caused his (much to the hanyou's chargine) still clothed manhood to rub against Inuyasha's naked one, causing the half demon to re-harden instantly. Inuyasha, soon realizing that he was out-matched, once again let Kouga take the lead.

Kouga's carefully kept control was slipping. Rapidly. The wolf demon wasn't sure he could handle much more of this foreplay. But, he didn't want to rush Inuyasha into something that the young honyou knew basically nothing about.

Kouga, wrapping his arms around Inuyasha (so that Inuyasha's back wouldn't be torn on the rough tree bark) quickly slid him self and the half demon into a sitting position. In his haste Kouga neglected to relize that, instead of tearing Inuyasha's back on the tree, he'd scraped and slightly bloodied his own arm.

Slightly dazed from the sudden new position, Inuyasha broke away from their kiss to breath. Kouga, taking advantage of this, begun to rain hot wet kisses down Inuyasha's neck (leaving a hickey or two :D). Inyuasha, inhailing from the sudden new sensations and vunerability of having his necked kissed and sucked, smelled the delicious scent of Kouga's desire spiked blood.

Feeling Inuyasha tense up, Kouga released his hold on the hanyou's neck. Crouching back on his heels Kouga looked at the slightly reclined Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? What's the matter?" Kouga asked conserned, lifting his hand to cup Inuyasha's cheek.

Gently but firmly, Inuyasha grabed Kouga's arm. "Inuyasha wha-?" Kouga didn't get a chance to finish his sentance before Inuyasha interupted him. "Your arm's bleeding", Inuyasha stated.

Kouga looked at his arm with disinterest. "Thats important now becau-Ahh!" Kouga moaned out as Inuyasha slowly licked his arm. The feeling and sight of the hanyou gently lapping up his blood was incredibly erotic. Inuyasha moaned lightly at the incredible taste of Kouga's blood. "St-Stop!", Kouga nearly shouted after a few minutes had passed. "Inuyasha stop!" Kouga demanded breathlesly.

Reluctantly Inuyasha stopped his motions. Looking up at the wolf demon Inuyasha said, in a slightly breathless and more than a little annoyed voice, "What's your problem?" Instead of answering, Kouga shoved two of his fingers into inuyasha's face. With a simple comand he said, "Suck."

Slightly confused but obediantly, Inuyasha began to coat Kouga's fingers in saliva and proceeded to take them into his mouth an suck fervently. Kouga moaned from the silky, wet, warm feeling of his fingers inside the hanyou's mouth. Quickly though he set to work on gently stroking and masaging Inuyasha's hips and ass.

Inuyasha couldn't help but moan out loud when Kouga ran his strong hands over his incredibly hard member. When he did Kouga took his fingers out of the hanyou's mouth. Leaning over Inuyasha's body, Kouga began gently kissing a licking a trail up the half demon's stomach. Using this as a distraction Kouga lined up his ,still saliva lubricated, fingers with Inuyasha's hole.

Gently Kouga began to run his fingers around the rim of Inuyasha's virgin hole. Gasping Inuyasha demanded, "What are you doing?" Leaning up Inuyasha's body Kouga looked into the hanyou's eyes and simply replied, "Trust me."

The wolf demon began kissing Inuyasha romanticaly, so as to distract him from Kouga's finger slowly intering Inuyasha's ass. Still though Inuyasha could only be distracted for so long before he felt the sharply painfull feeling of being entered by Kouga's finger. "Ah!", Inuyasha moaned out in pain. Kouga emediatly stopped moving his finger, as now it was completely inside. "Inuyasha? Are you ok?", Kouga asked worriedly.

Not one to freely admit when he was in pain, Inuyasha rasped out "I'm fine! It just feels strange." Kouga knowing better said, "It'll get better I promise, but it's important that I do this, I don't want to wind up hurting you later." As Kouga said this he began slowly moving his finger in and out of Inuyasha's incredibly tight hole. "Why would it hurt later?" Inuyasha asked, trying not to let the fear he was fealing show in his vioce, and failing misseribly. Noticing this Kouga kissed Inuyasha, while steadly increasing his finger's pace. Breaking away from their kiss he reasuringly said, "Don't worry. Just relax, or it will end up hurting. Inuyasha breathed in deeply, forcing himeself to relax. As he did Kouga began to move his finger faster, and slowly the sensation started changing for Inuyasha. It was almost starting to feel good.

Smiling Kouga realized what was happening now that Inuyasha had started to relax. So he started to move his finger even faster, setting a rythm, while simontaniously bending his finger searching for- "AH!" Inuyasha yelled out loudly. Smiling widely Kouga smugly stated "Found it." Confused Inuyasha asked, "What do you mean 'found it'? What did you fi- Ah!

Inuyasha started bucking his hips wildly as Kouga repetadly hit his prostate. Kouga thought that this would be an excelant time to add another finger, thinking that Inuyasha would be to far gone to notice now. Wrong. Inuyasha cried out in pain that quickly turned into pleasure as Kouga slid in another finger, scisoring and streatching him, while continously hitting his pleasure button. "Kouga! Please!", Inuyasha moaned out. "Please! I need-!" But Inuyasha wasn't sure what it was that he needed, he just knew he needed it NOW.

Kouga smiled, he was more than happy to comply. Kissing the hanyou Kouga removed his fingers from Inuyasha."K-Kouga." The half demon whined with unsatisfied need. Kouga shhh-ed his soon to be lover. "Just be patient, I'll give you what you need." He said smirking. Inuyasha still wasn't entirely sure what 'it' was, but Kouga's words some how made him imposibly hotter. "Hurry" Inuyasha begged. Kouga leaned back and took stock of his situation. Here he was about to make love to the one person that had driven him crazy since the moment he laid eyes in him. Sure he had always said he was devoted to Kagome, but now he could finnally admit that it was all a ruse, just a feeble excuse to get to see his beloved 'Mutt Face'. Little did he know that it had been just the same for the hanyou that was lost in a lust haze, begging to be taken by the wolf demon. Kouga didn't have much time to reflect on this, because Inuyasha was litterally **begging** for him, and Kouga wasn't about to deny him.

Kouga discarded his lion cloth, spitting in his hand and quickly using his saliva to adequitely luberacate his cock. Lining him self up with Inuyasha hole Kouga asked, "Are you ready, Mutt?" Whining Inuyasha once again begged adorably, "Please Kouga! Please!"

"Ok! Here we go!", Kouga shouted as he burried himeself to the hilt in Inuyasha.

They both screamed out in unison; one in pleasure, the other in pain. "Ah! I-Inuyasha! Are y-you ok?" Kouga asked, barily keeping the state of mind to care, let alone stay still and not rutt Inuyasha into the groun (like he **desperately **wanted to) Being enveloped in Inuyasha was white hot plessure, but he couldn't allow himeself to continue untill he knew the hanyou was alright.

A single tear slid from Inuyasha's eye, he was in terible pain. But instead of voicing this he simply said, "I-I'm fine. You can go on." Luckily for Inuyasha, Kouga could once again tell he was lying.

Leaning down Kouga shared a sweet and gentle kiss with his lover. Slowly he began to stroke Inuyasha's length, hoping to make the pain pass quikly, not wanting to prolong his suffering.

But the pain was already passing for Inuyasha, and he was suddenly inteansley grateful that Kouga had prepared him. (even if he didn't know this is what he was getting prepared for) If he hadn't been, he would never have been able to take in Kouga's incredible girth. (thats not to say that Inuyasha's wasn't sizable, but Kouga's was definetally larger) Inuyasha had never felt as close to anyone as he did to Kouga rite now. Though he would never admit it, most of the tears in his eyes where from happiness not pain. He never thought that he could be so completely excepted by some one. (Even Kagome had never completely excepted him, and she always preffered him in his human form, just like Kikyo) But rite now he felt excepted and loved, and suddenly he relized he would never again feel complete without Kouga by his side. (man that was gonna be hard to explain to his freinds) All of these thoughts passes in a matter of seconds, before he was nodding at Kouga urging him to move.

It wasn't perfect, of course, it was both of their first times after all. (even if Kouga was more knowledgable on the subject, he had never done more than kissed some one, same as Inuyasha) And though it wasn't perfect it was still wonderful. Though rocky at first, they quickly set a rythm, Inuyasha meeting Kouga with every thrust. Kouga soon found the rite thrust to send Inuyasha into a frenzy, and once that was found he didn't hold back.

Soon enough they where sweating, gasping, and close. Inuyasha gasping out, "K-Kouga! I'm Gonna!" Leaning down, without slowing pace, Kouga shared a searing kiss with Inuyasha. Breaking apart he wispered in Inuyasha's ear, "Come for me Inuyasha."

Hearing Kouga saying his name sent Inuyasha over the edge. Shouting Kouag's name Inuyasha came long and hard.

Feeling Inuyasha tightning around him, coupled with the hanyou screeming his name in exticey, was all the the wolf demon needed to be pushed over the edge. Kouga, buried him self to the hilt, and came deeply inside Inuyasha.

Kouga calapsed akwardly next to Inuyasha, pulling him self out of the hanyou. Sighing happily Kouga rolled to his back, pulling Inuyasha up to rest on his chest. Stretching Kouga managed to reached far enough to grab Inuysha's previously dicarded Kimono top, and wraped it aroun himeself and his new found lover, covering their obvious nakedness.

Smilling Kouga looked down at Inuyasha, "You know your pretty cute when your submisive." Koga said smugly. Inuyasha looked up at him, giving him the dirtiest look her could muster, in his love drunk state the look being ruined when he started Yawning. "Go to hell Kouga." he said snuggling into Kouga's chest. Smilling Kouga simply replied, "Love you Mutt Face." Inuyasha followed suit, smilling, Love you to you Mangy Wolf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sorry for the serious Fluff at the end, I tried to make some drama but then ended up making my self cry and deleted it...:D...A HUGE sorry to all the people I made wait! Can ya forgive meh?

Thanks to all my supporters and just anyone who read this story! I luvs u all! 3

As always PLEASE REVEIW! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
